Since the inception of networks, the authentication, authorization and accounting (AAA) system has been the foundation of network operation. The use of all kinds of network resources needs to be managed by AAA. As existing AAA protocols, Diameter protocol and its extensions propose a complete set of AAA solutions, including a device capability exchange solution when connections are established between Diameter nodes, a message routing solution, a Network Access Server Requirements (NASREQ) solution, a mobile Internet Protocol (IP) solution, and the like.
A Diameter-based AAA system mainly includes a Diameter server, a Diameter client, a Diameter relay, a Diameter proxy, and a Diameter redirector, which are collectively referred to as Diameter nodes.
In the prior art, after a Diameter connection is established, device capability exchange is realized by a device capability exchange solution for the initial phase. Once device capabilities of a Diameter node are changed after the connection is established, the Diameter node notifies all Diameter nodes connected thereto of latest device capability information, and after receiving the notification, the Diameter nodes return latest device capability information to the initiating node. Therefore, in the prior art, if capabilities of a Diameter node are changed, a device capability exchange command needs to be sent, so as to ensure that other Diameter nodes connected to the Diameter node can be notified of the device capability update information in time.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor found that the prior art at least has the following problems.
When device capability information of two Diameter nodes is changed, device capability information of the two Diameter nodes carried in the device capability exchange command is the same, and the two Diameter nodes respectively update the device capability information of the counterpart in their databases twice, resulting in that the Diameter nodes repeatedly update the Diameter device capability information,
In addition, when device capability information of one Diameter node is changed, the Diameter node needs to notify latest device capability information, and the receiver needs to return its own device capability information. If device capability information of the receiver is not changed, the processing increases the amount of data exchanged over the network, and after receiving the device capability information of the receiver returned by the receiver, the Diameter node also need to update the database once. In this case, when Diameter devices perform a capability exchange, a large amount of data is involved, thereby increasing the redundancy of system processing. For the Diameter base protocol, complex redundant operations will cause decreases in the robustness and stability of network connection and system processing.